Remember to Explore
by The Night Huntress
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based one quotes I find! "Things change. Friends leave. But life doesn't stop for anybody." "How do you look at the girl you love and say to yourself it's time to walk away." "Nothing worth having comes easy. " "She built a world of magic because her real life was tragic." Percabeth, some Jeyna, Jasper, Frazel.


**I don't own the characters! Obviously.**

**This is Chapter one of the many oneshots I'll be doing. **

**Main Character: Frank Zhang**

**Summary: It's seven years later. The demigods have drifted away and moved on. One of them, a son of Mars, remembers his old friends, and what they've been doing.**

**1**

* * *

_**"Things change, friends leave. But life doesn't stop for anybody."- Stephen Chbosky, Perks of Being a Wallflower**_

* * *

It was seven years after the Giant War. Frank was twenty-two. He had moved out of Camp Jupiter, now into his own apartment somewhere by the coast. Many things had changed.

Frank walked into his kitchen to the smell of bacon. Ah, yes. Bacon Friday. He always ate bacon at Fridays. Frank pulled up his seat and started to eat. His eyes were set on the ocean. He suddenly remembered an old friend of his. Peter. No, Percy. His name was Percy. The son of Poseidon. He had not seen Percy for four years. Things have changed.

Ever since he and the Athena girl, Annabeth, broke up four years ago, the son of Poseidon moved away. He lost contact with all of his friends. Last time he heard, Percy moved to Washington D. C, and was now a successful senator. Percy wasn't the government type. People do change. Frank also heard that he married this Florida girl, Molly, and that they had two girls, Kimberly and Sydney. He and Annabeth hadn't seen each other since he moved away.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was a different story. She had stayed in New York, married an Apollo kid, Tristan, and had a little boy, Parker. She had graduated from Harvard. She was an attorney, and she defended the people who were accused. This wasn't the Annabeth he knew. Also, he heard that her parents died in a car crash accident a couple years ago. Since they lost contact, Frank couldn't give her condolences. Her break up with Percy was pretty heated, and they couldn't stand each other after it. What went wrong?

Frank's friend, Leo, the son of Hephaestus, had also moved away. He settled down in some apartment in South Carolina, and had adopted a two twins, a boy and a girl, Oliver and Morgan. He was now a pharmacist, he lived somewhere in the countryside. He never married, though he did spend a lot of time with his son and daughter. He was still friends with Piper Mclean, though he lost contact with Jason, son of Jupiter.

The two brothers, Travis and Conner, have separated ways. Conner traveled to New Mexico, but after two years, he moved to Seattle. He was a paralegal, he helped out lawyers. He married some Hephaestus girl, and had two kids, Ian and Maya. Travis, however, moved farther off, to Hawaii. He worked there as a manager to one of the hotels. He wasn't married yet, but had a girlfriend, Jasmine, or something. Katie and him decided it wasn't really working a few years ago. It was strange to Frank how even brothers can drift away.

Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, had quit the Hunters three years ago. Last that Frank heard, she moved to New Orleans, and was currently going to college. She had a boyfriend, and was studying to become a physician. Her relationship with her old friends had strained over the years, and she never saw them after Percy and Annabeth broke up. She never came back to Camp Half-Blood.

The son of Hades, Nico, never found a permanent home. He stayed in Nashville for a year, but then moved to Boston. He also stayed in Las Vegas, Chicago, and Philadelphia. He got was currently dating some chick named Jasmine, and was studying to be an anthropologist (someone who studies dead bodies). He had a huge fight with his demigod friends five years ago, and he never ever spoke to any of them since.

Hazel, his former lover, had moved on. She decided that three years after the Giant War, that they were too young. They stayed friends until she moved away when Frank was nineteen. She went to college in Phoenix and had a part time job as a writer in a magazine. Much to Frank's dismay, she had a new boyfriend, and had nearly forgotten about him if it wasn't for the scrapbook that he made for her when they were still together.

Piper Mclean, the daughter of Aphrodite, had moved out of the country. She stayed in London as a reporter, but then moved to Amsterdam. She had two kids, Stella and Kevin. Her love for Jason Grace was long gone, since he chose another girl, Reyna, over her. Piper became one of the most famous reporters in the business. Frank saw her face in his TV screen often.

Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, was still the Oracle. She was still single, and she would be for the rest of her life. She stayed in New York, close to Camp Half-Blood. She became a veterinarian, and adopted two kids, Jose and Gianna. She had missed all her friends, especially Percy, but lost contact with him and Annabeth years ago.

Reyna, the former praetor, was now married to a man named Cooper, and they were living somewhere in Orlando. She had three kids, Adam, Autumn, and Mackenzie. She was now a social worker. After her break up with Jason Grace, she never spoke to the other demigods again.

Jason Grace, four years after the Giant War, pack his bags and walked away. He moved to New Jersey, and then to Atlanta, Palo Alto, Austin, to Detroit, and currently, he was in Montana. He had two twin girls, Lauren and Kathy. He married some Athena girl, and was now working as a chemist. This was not the Jason Grace Frank knew and looked up to.

Frank finished eating his breakfast. He scanned his life. He was now in Connecticut, working as a real estate agent. He was alone. No girlfriend, no kids. But a lot of friends. Frank had made a lot of friends here, and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Though, he did miss his old friends.

In the span of seven years, his group of friends had drifted away. They had changed so much. Percy's fatal flaw, personal loyalty, had somehow faded away. Annabeth felt the need to prove something, hence, becoming a lawyer. Leo learned to have a soft spot for kids. Conner had become more serious, less fun. Travis, however had become more fun, less serious. Confusing.

Thalia was only focused on finishing college, nothing else. Nico and his family wanted to explore the world. Hazel wanted to leave the demigod life she had behind, and so did Reyna. Piper and Jason both made sure they were at least five hundred yards away from each other. People do change.

Frank stood up to get ready to work. Things may have changed, his friends may be gone, but he must keep moving forward. He still remembered when he said hello to them for the first time, and when he said goodbye to them for the last.

Frank shaked his head. Now was not the time to dwell in the past. Frank put his coat on and shut the door of his house. He may never see any of them again, but he had his life to go back to. If they weren't coming back, it was time to leave them behind.

Oh well, life goes on.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Next time, it'll be mostly about Poseidon! :D**

**I wanted to do a story about what happens if they all move away and drift away, and this was the result. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEWW! (it can help me improve!)**

**The Night Huntress :)**


End file.
